


Sick

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Usano Mimi's there but only said once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Rin is sick and Mayu is here to take care of her.





	Sick

Lying on the couch were pile of blankets that were piled on top of a small, figure.

  
“May-May!!!” Rin whined where she laid on the couch.

  
An exasperated sigh could be heard from across the small apartment followed by a “Coming!”

  
Mayu entered the living room holding Usano Mimi with one arm, both hands full with two cups. One small cup quarter-filled with medicine and the other containing orange juice. “Here,” she handed her girlfriend, who grimaced.

  
Gagging, Rin drank the medicine before gulping down half the cup of orange juice. She placed the half-empty cup on the coffee table. The orange-lover grinned tiredly. “Thanks.”

  
The pale blonde sat on the space of the couch that Rin’s body didn’t occupy. She rolled her eyes, but smiled. “It’s fine love.”

  
Groaning in pain, Rin placed an arm over her eyes. “Gosh, I feel so sick.”

  
“I told you it was a dumb idea for you to go dancing in the rain without a coat.‘

  
“Ah, yes, but you enjoyed” Rin countered back.

  
“In proper rain gear.”

  
“Oi, your supposedly to feel really sorry for me right now!” Rin frowned.

  
“Yes, but it’s not my fault you got sick.”

  
“Whatever.” Rin muttered, crossing her arms in annoyance.

  
Feeling slight pity for her, Mayu kissed her cheek. “If it makes you feel better, let’s watch a movie together, alright? Your pick.”

  
Smirking, Rin managed to sit up right. “Alright, but be prepared for what I’m about to pick.”

  
They spent the rest of the afternoon watching Disney movies, snuggling together and giggling.


End file.
